Beso de Ángel
by Serenity1089
Summary: UA. Serena y Seiya Kou han compartido una vida de amor, en donde lo único que desean es cumplir todos sus sueños, pero un trágico accidente los llevara por distintos caminos. Ni el tiempo ni la distancia harán que el amor que Serena siempre ha sentido por su esposo desaparezca, ni siquiera al conocer a Ángel Kaioh, cuyo pasado los une más de lo que ella imagina. Incluye lemons.


_¡Hola, chicas!_

_Por fin les traigo este nuevo fic de mi autoria con el que quiero iniciar el año. Definitivamente estoy muy emocionada porque esta historia la he tenido por mucho tiempo en mi cabeza y finalmente puedo compartirla con ustedes._

_Antes de empezar, quiero dedicar este fic a ustedes que me han acompañado a lo largo de mis otras historias y para todas aquellas personas que, sin importar si hemos sufrido o disfrutado del amor, aun seguimos creyendo en él.  
_

_¡Espero que disfruten del inicio de esta historia!  
_

* * *

**Beso De Ángel**

Por _Serenity_

**Prologo**

El zumbido del despertador rompió el silencio que hasta entonces había en la habitación. Serena Kou gimió en protesta ante el sonido que la arranco del mundo de los sueños sin querer separarse de los brazos de su esposo.

Con un rápido movimiento, Seiya apago la alarma sin separarse de ella, tras lo que cariñosamente le acaricio el cabello a la rubia.

–Buenos días, Bombón.

La mirada celeste de Serena se encontró con los ojos de su esposo, de un intenso azul zafiro, que la miraban con total amor. Un momento después, los labios del hombre a su lado se encontraron con los suyos en un suave beso.

–Buenos días, Seiya.

Serena se acurruco aún más en el pecho de su marido mientras él la estrechaba con sus brazos, sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera intención de levantarse de la cama en esa fría mañana de finales de enero.

–¿En verdad te tienes que ir a Akita? –pregunto ella después de unos minutos en silencio.

–No quisiera, pero sabes que tengo que cubrir esa noticia.

–Cierto... El mundo necesita saber si se romperá el record del rollo de sushi más grande del mundo.

–Una noticia, es una noticia, Bombón –dijo él besando el rubio cabello de su esposa.

–Lo sé… –musito ella dando un largo suspiro.

Seiya trabajaba como reportero para TV Tokio, realizando varios reportajes sobre temas de interés general, lo que le había dado cierta popularidad en la ciudad. Aunque él aun esperaba que su jefe le diera oportunidad de realizar un trabajo más serio que cubrir un record Guiness.

–Sigo creyendo que deberías renunciar y buscar trabajo en otra televisora, Seiya, o tal vez en un periódico; debes trabajar en un lugar donde sepan aprovechar todo tu potencial.

–No creo que nuestros ahorros nos duren mucho si renuncio ahora…

–Tal vez, pero yo también podría buscar un empleo mientras consigues un nuevo trabajo. Podría trabajar como maestra dando clases de arte.

–Eso no, Bombón. Recuerda que habíamos llegado un acuerdo respecto a ese tema. –dijo él con firmeza.

La rubia suspiro, sabiendo que su esposo tenía razón. Cuando se casaron, habían llegado a un acuerdo de que saldrían adelante con el salario de Seiya y los ahorros de ambos con tal de que ella lograra cumplir su sueño.

Serena era artista. Sus pinturas hablaban del amor, plasmando escenas tan llenas de magia y pasión en cada una de sus pinturas, por lo que su trabajo no tardó en ser reconocido, empezando en un concurso artístico en donde su cuadro gano el primer lugar, y después en sus dos primeras exposiciones, cuyos cuadros fueron vendidos con gran éxito En un mes se realizaría la tercera exposición de la rubia, en donde presentaría los cuadros en los que había estado trabajando a lo largo de los últimos dieciocho meses.

–Lo importante ahora es que te dediques a tus pinturas, más ahora que el nombre de Serena Tsukino empieza a ser reconocido en el mundo del arte. Y se consolidara cuando realices tu siguiente exposición.

Ella sonrió ante la mención de su nombre artístico, mismo que mantenía aun su apellido de soltera y había decidido no cambiar cuando se casó.

–Pero…

–Si buscas un empleo, no tendrás tiempo para pintar y eso es lo último que quiero que suceda. No quiero que dejes de pintar, Bombón. Podremos vivir tan bien como ahora con mi salario.

–Y aunque tengas un buen salario, odias ese trabajo, Seiya. Yo lo odio porque cada semana te mandan a algún lado y estás lejos de mí.

–Bombón…

–Por favor, ya no quiero que sigas trabajando ahí –musito ella dándole un pequeño beso–. Te propongo esto: renuncia a TV Tokio después de mi exposición y busca un trabajo que de verdad te guste, o empieza a escribir ese libro que tanto has anhelado escribir. Con lo de la venta de mis cuadros, podremos vivir cómodamente por un tiempo mientras sucede eso.

–Tal vez… ¿pero y que pasara con nuestros planes? ¿Cuándo compraremos la casa que queremos frente al mar en Kamakura? ¿O construiremos un estudio más grande para ti en el jardín trasero? ¿O compraremos mi Aston Martin?

–La casa en Kamakura, mi estudio nuevo y el Aston Martin esperaran un poco más –respondió ella con una sonrisa divertida–. Cuando tú seas un famoso periodista y escritor, y yo una reconocida artista, podremos comprar todas esas cosas. Tú me has apoyado tanto con mi carrera, que ya es justo que le demos prioridad a la tuya. Por favor, Seiya… ya no quiero que te sigas sacrificando más con tal de que se cumplan mis sueños.

–Pero si también son mis sueños, Bombón. Lo que más quiero es que tus sueños se vuelvan realidad.

–Entonces haz lo que te pido, por favor. Yo también quiero que tus sueños, nuestros sueños, se hagan realidad.

–De acuerdo, renunciare a TV Tokio después de tu exposición…

–Gracias –dijo Serena volviendo a besarlo, tras lo que se levantó de la cama–. Se hace tarde. Voy a preparar el desayuno.

Seiya se sentó en la cama y la tomo del brazo, deteniéndola. Ella volteo a verlo, encontrándose con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de su esposo.

–No me veas así, Seiya. Aunque no quieras creerlo, he aprendido un poco sobre lo que me has enseñado de cocina desde que nos casamos.

–Exactamente, y eso es que debes de mantenerte lejos de cualquier cocina. Mejor ven aquí.

El pelinegro se levanto de la cama y la sujeto rapidamente, rodeandola con sus brazos para evitar que se fuera. –¿Que te parece si mejor tomamos un baño de tina, Bombón?

–Me encantaria... pero ambos sabemos que eso terminara en algo más y se te hará tarde. Esmeralda y Zafiro no tardarán mucho en venir por ti.

–Mayor razón para aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda juntos –dijo el alzandola entre sus brazos–. Lo unico que quiero en este momento es disfrutar cada minuto al lado de mi hermosa esposa.

Serena sonrio antes de unir sus labios con los de Seiya, tras lo que se dirigieron al baño que estaba dentro de su habitación. Una vez allí, él devolvió cuidadosamente los pies de ella al suelo y abrió la llave del agua, vertiendo un poco de la botella de burbujas en la tina. Mientras la tina empezaba a llenarse, Seiya le quito lentamente la ropa a su esposa: su vieja playera del equipo de futbol americano de la preparatoria con la que ella generalmente dormía, sus calcetas polares y sus braguitas; tras lo que fue el turno de ella para desvestirlo.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos, Seiya se sentó dentro de la tina mientras la rubia se coloco detrás de él, besando ligeramente su cuello. El pelinegro gimió al sentir como los labios de su esposa rozaban su piel, trazando un sendero hasta llegar a su nuca, en donde ella aparto su largo cabello y deposito un dulce beso justo en el curioso lunar que tenía allí, en forma de estrella.

Serena tomo la barra de jabón y empezó a frotarla suavemente por la espalda y brazos del pelinegro, disfrutando de recorrer ese bien formado cuerpo que conocía tan bien y que había pintado infinidad de veces, perdiéndose en la perfección de sus músculos, la calidez de la piel que tanto amaba.

Seiya se dio la vuelta, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para sentarla a horcajadas sobre él. Serena gimió al sentir la erección de su esposo debajo de ella, mientras él buscaba sus labios para besarla apasionadamente por lo que a la rubia le pareció una eternidad, borrando todo pensamiento de su mente que no fuera disfrutar de los besos y caricias de su esposo; así que ella simplemente se dejo llevar, soltando el jabón para llevar sus manos al cabello del pelinegro mientras él la estrechaba aun más entre sus brazos.

El pelinegro sentía que enloquecía de placer ante cada uno de los besos y caricias que compartía bajo el agua con quien no era solo su esposa, sino también su mejor amiga, su amante, el amor de su vida. Aquella hermosa mujer que amaba a más que nadie en el mundo y que jamás dejaría de desear. Y con eso en mente, Seiya la tomo de las caderas y lentamente la bajo sobre su miembro mientras se fundían en uno solo.

Serena soltó un largo gemido de placer mientras empezaba a moverse de arriba abajo, sintiéndose totalmente plena ante la unión de su cuerpo con la del hombre que amaba, agradeciendo lo afortunada de había sido por el hecho de que su esposo entrara en su vida mucho antes de que pensara en el matrimonio.

Seiya y ella se habían conocido cuando ambos tenían siete años y la familia del pelinegro se había mudado al lado de la casa de los padres de ella. Pronto las familias Kou y Tsukino se hicieron amigos, por lo que prácticamente Serena y Seiya pasaban todas las tardes juntos, en compañía de Mina, la hermana melliza de ella; y los hermanos del pelinegro: Yaten y Taiki.

Desde pequeños siempre habían sido muy unidos, convirtiéndose pronto en mejores amigos. Aunque el amor ya empezaba a florecer entre ellos. Al principio cuando Seiya le dio su primer beso a Serena cuando tenían ocho años. A los quince, cuando se convirtieron en novios. Y finalmente, a los veintidós años cuando unieron sus vidas para siempre. Ahora ambos tenían veinticinco años, llevaban tres de casados y lo único que deseaban era pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos y realizar todos sus sueños; no solo en el ámbito profesional, sino también formar la familia que tanto anhelaban.

Los besos eran cada vez más apasionados y las caricias más intensas mientras Serena y Seiya seguían haciendo el amor, sintiendo como tocaban el cielo al llegar juntos al clímax. Con un simple intercambio de miradas mientras luchaban porque su respiración volviera a la normalidad, en sus ojos vieron cuanto se amaban y que el amor que existía entre ellos era lo más grande que tenían.

**S&S**

Más tarde, una vez que termino de arreglar sus cosas para su viaje, Seiya bajo las escaleras llevando su pequeña maleta consigo. Dejo su maleta al pie de las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Sonrió al ver a su esposa, bailando y cantando por la cocina una canción de los _Black Eyed Peas_ mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Serena aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia, así que el pelinegro se quedó en el umbral de la cocina contemplándola, deseando nuevamente tener el don del arte como ella y plasmar en una pintura su belleza.

Sabía que solo eran dos días los que iba a estar fuera, y aun así le parecía una eternidad. No le gustaba estar lejos de su hogar. Solo el saber que su esposa lo esperaba en casa, lo motivaba a volver a su lado lo más pronto posible.

Seiya se acercó a ella y rodeo con sus brazos su cintura, beso dulcemente su cuello y enterró su rostro entre su cabello.

–Huele delicioso, Bombón.

–¿Lo ves? Y tú siempre te estas quejando de mi comida.

–Yo me refería a tu piel, tu cabello… hueles de una forma tan deliciosa que me dan ganas de comer un rico y delicioso Bombon.

–Ya comiste Bombon y es mejor que desayunes –dijo ella girando su rostro para darle un pequeño beso–. No quiero que te de hambre en el camino.

Serena se separó de él para servir el desayuno: omelets, pan tostado, fruta y café estuvieron pronto en el comedor, donde la pareja se sentó para disfrutar de su comida.

Seiya tomo un bocado de su omelet que llevo a su boca. Pese a que su esposa no era muy buena cocinando, tenía que reconocer que habían servido las lecciones que le habia dado y mejorado un poco con el tiempo... o casi. Accidentalmente había caído una cascara de huevo en el omelet que el pelinegro saco discretamente de su boca, cubriéndose con una servilleta.

–¿Y bien?

–Delicioso –dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa–. Solo no le debes de echar tantas cascaras de huevo al omelet, Bombón.

–Lo siento, como esta vez no se quemo, creí que ahora si me había quedado bien.

–No importa, en verdad esta rico el desayuno. Y no hay duda de que has mejorado mucho desde los tiempos en que me dabas pasteles de lodo.

–Nunca vas a olvidarlo, ¿verdad? –pregunto ella intentando contener su risa.

–¿Y cómo podría hacerlo? La primera vez que mi encantadora vecina me invitó a tomar el té, yo esperaba pastel de chocolate después del largo día de mudanza y me diste pastel de lodo… Ahí me di cuenta de que esa linda niña rubia iba a cambiar mi vida.

–Tú también cambiaste mi vida, Seiya –dijo ella tomándolo de la mano. Acaricio con su pulgar la argolla de matrimonio de él–. No imagino mi vida sin ti.

–Ni yo sin ti, Bombón. Odio estar lejos de ti –musito el pelinegro mientras se acercaba más a ella para besarla suavemente–. Ven conmigo a Akita.

–¿Qué?

–Quiero que vengas conmigo. Sé que regreso mañana en la noche, pero sería buena idea si vinieras conmigo o podrías alcanzarme allá. Podríamos pasar en Akita todo el fin de semana, disfrutar del lago y las aguas termales… ¡vamos! Sera divertido.

–Me encantaría pero no podemos estar fuera todo el fin de semana. Mañana son las despedidas de solteros de Ami y Taiki.

–Es verdad… Bueno, podríamos ir juntos a Akita la próxima semana.

–La próxima semana es la boda de tu hermano mayor, Seiya.

–En ese caso, haremos una pequeña maleta y ven conmigo. Le puedo decir a Esmeralda y a Zafiro que nos esperen mientras terminamos de alistar tus cosas.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior, queriendo decirle que sí, pero sabía que no podría ser así.

–Realmente me encantaría ir contigo y ver ese enorme rollo de sushi, pero quede de verme con Ami en un rato. Ya sabes, mamá y yo vamos a ayudarla con los últimos detalles de la boda. Además, Mina llega esta tarde a Tokio y le prometí que iría por ella al aeropuerto.

–Entiendo… –musito él dando un suspiro–. Parece que el universo está conspirando en nuestra contra para separarnos.

–Eso parece…

–Quizás la próxima vez puedas venir conmigo. Tal vez no veas ese sushi gigante, pero posiblemente si veas la galleta más grande del mundo. En Kioto la harán en unas semanas, será una gran aventura que contaremos algún día a nuestros hijos de los días en mi trabajo en TV Tokio.

–De acuerdo… y quien sabe, tal vez el día de contar esas historias a nuestros hijos llegue en un futuro no muy lejano –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

–¿Por qué lo dices, Bombón? ¿Estás…?

Antes de que Seiya pudiera terminar su pregunta, el sonido de un claxon frente a su casa lo interrumpió. Esmeralda y Zafiro finalmente habían llegado a recogerlo.

–Ya es hora –musito ella dando un suspiro–. Será mejor que te des prisa si no quieres que Esmeralda este de mal humor todo el camino.

Serena se puso de pie, Seiya rápidamente se incorporó y abrazo a su esposa.

–Lo que dijiste hace un momento, Bombón…

–Detén ese olfato de reportero que tienes. Me emociona tanto como a ti la idea de que tengamos un hijo, que simplemente hablo de más y no sé lo que digo, Seiya.

–Quizás ya va siendo hora de que le escribamos a la cigüeña para que nos traiga un Bomboncito.

–Sí, creo que si. Me encantaria que pronto tengamos un bebe.

Seiya sonrió enormemente al imaginar a su esposa con el vientre abultado, llevando dentro de ella a su hijo. La idea lo hacía inmensamente feliz y esperaba que esa imagen en su mente, no tardara mucho en volverse realidad.

El pelinegro se inclinó para besarla, pero el claxon volvió a sonar, con insistencia.

–Esa mujer no tiene paciencia –dijo él tratando de contener su molestia.

–Lo sé… pero piensa que dentro de un par de meses ya no volverás a trabajar con ella.

–Ya estoy contando las horas para que llegue ese momento.

La pareja fue en busca de la maleta de él y de sus abrigos para protegerse del frío de esa mañana.

–Con toda la nieve que cayó ayer, es mejor que no salgas. No hace ni dos semanas que tuviste ese resfriado y no quiero que te vuelvas a enfermar.

–Descuida, estaré bien, Seiya. Solamente me quedare en la puerta.

Él asintió y la estrecho entre sus brazos con fuerza. Serena se alzó de puntillas, uniendo sus labios con los de su esposo con ternura. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse, y solo lo hicieron cuando el claxon sonó nuevamente.

–Te amo, Bombón.

–Yo también te amo, Seiya –musito ella besándolo en la comisura de los labios –Cuídate mucho. Llámame en cuanto llegues a Akita.

–Por supuesto. Sabes que te llamare tantas veces como pueda.

La rubia asintió y juntos caminaron a la puerta. Se besaron rápidamente por última vez y finalmente, Seiya salió de la casa mientras que Serena se quedaba en el umbral de la puerta.

El pelinegro saludo a Zafiro y Esmeralda, que estaban a un costado de una camioneta tipo van con el logotipo de TV Tokio que estaba frente a la casa. Serena saludo a los compañeros de trabajo de su esposo con la mano, saludo que fue correspondido de la misma forma por ellos.

Mientras Serena observaba a Seiya guardar su maleta dentro del vehículo, no pudo evitar que la embargara el pesar de saber que iba a estar lejos. Tal vez fuera porque él le había pedido que lo acompañara a Akita y eso no había sido posible, o por la conversación que habían sostenido mientras desayunaban, o quizás porque seguia manteniendo en secreto los pensamientos en los que su mente estaba sumergida recientemente. Tal vez fuera la combinación de todo, pero ella no quería que su esposo se fuera.

–¡Seiya!

El pelinegro volteo al escuchar a su esposa cuando estaba a punto de subir a la camioneta, viendo como ella corría hacia él y se arrojaba a sus brazos. Lo beso apasionada e intensamente, demostrándole todo su amor en ese beso que fue correspondido de la misma forma, pero aun así no desaparecía el temor que tenía Serena de que esa fuera la última vez que estuvieran juntos.

–Lamento interrumpir –dijo Zafiro desde el interior del vehículo–. Pero se hace tarde, Seiya. Tenemos que irnos.

–¡No! ¡No te vayas, Seiya! –exclamo Serena mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro.

–Solo serán un par de días. Mañana en la noche estaré de regreso –dijo él mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus dedos–. Volveré pronto, Bombón. Te lo prometo.

**S&S**

–¡Estuvo fantástico tu reportaje, Seiya!

El pelinegro sonrió al escuchar la alegría de la voz de su esposa a través de su celular la tarde siguiente.

–¿En verdad ese rollo de sushi es tan grande como se vio en la televisión? –pregunto ella con curiosidad.

–Es incluso más grande, Bombón. Y te llevo un pedazo para que lo pruebes.

–Muy bien. Eso significa que ya vienes de regreso a Tokio ¿verdad?

–Sí, en un rato más salgo del hotel y voy en camino. Estaré allá en unas horas.

–Perfecto. No te imaginas lo ansiosa que estoy por verte. Además, te tengo una sorpresa.

–¿Qué clase de sorpresa? ¿De esas que te incluyen usando lencería? –pregunto con un tono pícaro. Siempre que volvía de algún viaje de trabajo, Serena lo sorprendía con algo que hacía que disfrutaran de una noche muy especial.

–Tal vez…. Pero no seas curioso, Seiya, ya lo sabrás cuando llegues.

–De acuerdo.

–¿Te veré en casa o en el bar con los chicos?

–Mejor te veo en el bar. Tan pronto como llegue a Tokio, paso a la casa a dejar la maleta y voy para allá.

–Bien. En cuanto llegues, daremos inicio oficialmente a la despedida de soltero de Ami y Taiki con la ruta de clubs que trazo Mina.

–Por favor, Bombón, dime que esta vez no incluyo el club de strippers al que te llevó en tu despedida de soltera.

–No lo sé, no ha dicho a donde iremos, ni siquiera a mí. Pero conociéndola, esta fiesta va a superar por mucho a _Qué paso ayer._

–Una razón más para volver a Tokio pronto.

–Más te vale que estés aquí en unas horas… Te extraño mucho, Seiya.

–Y yo a ti, pero descuida, ya voy en camino.

–Lo sé. Te amo.

–Yo también te amo, Bombón.

Seiya guardo su celular en su saco cuando termino la llamada, tomo su maleta y salió de su habitación rumbo al lobby del hotel en donde había pasado los últimos dos días. Unos momentos después, apareció Zafiro llevando su maleta junto con el equipo en donde llevaba su cámara.

–¿Y Esmeralda?

–Aun en su habitación. Bajará en unos minutos.

El pelinegro dio un largo suspiro –Esa mujer solo es la reina de la puntualidad cuando le conviene.

–Lo sé. Pero me dijo que me encargara de pagar la cuenta del hotel.

–Perfecto. Mientras yo voy llevando nuestras cosas a la camioneta.

–Definitivamente estás ansioso por volver a Tokio –dijo Zafiro con una sonrisa.

–Allí es donde debo estar, al lado de mi esposa –respondió él, sonriendo.

Zafiro se dirigió a la recepción del hotel, mientras Seiya llevaba sus cosas y las de su amigo al estacionamiento. Un viento frio soplaba mientras cruzaba el estacionamiento hasta llegar a la camioneta de la televisora, en donde guardo las maletas y la cámara. En cuanto termino, volteo para ver si veía a Zafiro y Esmeralda. Pero lo único que vio fue a una niña persiguiendo un sombrero que el viento apartaba de ella. Rápidamente Seiya atrapo el sombrero mientras la niña se acercaba a él.

–Imagino que esto es tuyo, pequeña –dijo él con una sonrisa, extendiéndole el sombrero.

–Sí. Muchas gracias, señor.

La niña tomo el sombrero y regreso sobre sus pasos, dirigiéndose hacia una pareja que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba Seiya.

El pelinegro sonrió al ver a aquella familia, pensando en la posibilidad de que Serena y él pronto tuvieran un hijo. En su mente veía a una niña tan hermosa como lo fue su esposa de pequeña, con una sonrisa en su rostro y su cabello, peinado en un par de coletas, moviéndose con el viento. Ansiaba tanto que pronto llegara al mundo ese ser que nacería fruto del gran amor que siempre había existido entre Serena y él.

–Hora de irnos.

Seiya volteo al ver que se acercaban Esmeralda y Zafiro, él llevando la maleta de ella.

–Por supuesto, estoy ansioso por volver a Tokio.

Guardaron la maleta de Esmeralda en la camioneta, Seiya y Zafiro se sentaron en los asientos delanteros del vehículo mientras que ella iba sentada en el asiento trasero, y en cuestión de minutos, ya se encontraban en la carretera de Akita. Rodeados por el paisaje boscoso cubierto de nieve de las montañas del norte de Japón, los tres lo contemplaban mientras en el interior del vehículo escuchan la radio.

De pronto, un leve sollozo se mezcló con el sonido de la música. Seiya volteo a ver a Zafiro, quien aparto la vista del camino un momento, mirándolo confundido antes de seguir prestando atención a la carretera ya que él estaba al frente del volante. El pelinegro volteo hacia atrás y vio a Esmeralda, quien tenía la mirada fija en la ventana mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

–¿Estás bien, Esmeralda?

–Sí –respondió ella sin voltear a verlo.

A él no le pareció que fuera así. Aunque ella quería seguir aparentando que era la profesional y exigente productora de TV Tokio, obviamente algo la estaba afectando profundamente.

Seiya apreciaba a Zafiro y Esmeralda, porque más allá de ser sus compañeros de trabajo, formaban un equipo: Esmeralda con la exigencia del trabajo que requería al ser la productora que siempre se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en orden, Zafiro siendo un excelente camarógrafo al plasmar las mejores imágenes de los reportajes, y él estando al frente de la pantalla, mostrando al público el trabajo que los tres realizaban. Habían compartido muchas cosas juntos durante todos los reportajes que habían realizado, Seiya los consideraba sus amigos y sin duda estaba preocupado por lo que le sucedía a Esmeralda.

–Si quieres hablar…

–¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Seiya?

–Seguro.

–¿Alguna vez has engañado a Serena?

–Claro que no. Bombón es mi vida –respondió él con seguridad.

–Me lo imaginaba… –musito Esmeralda volteando a verlo–. Ella es afortunada por tener al único hombre que vale la pena.

Seiya sonrió, aunque Zafiro hizo una mueca al escucharla.

–¿Y ahora que te hicieron, Esmeralda, para que empieces a odiar a los hombres? –pregunto Zafiro.

–Diamante me está engañando con otra. Esa tipa contesto el teléfono de mi novio cuando lo llame.

–Lo lamento.

–También yo… pensé que estábamos mejor que nunca, hasta creí que me iba a pedir que nos casáramos, pero… –musito ella mientras lloraba con más fuerza.

–Ya verás que un día encontraras a alguien que te amé de verdad. Con un poco de suerte, puede que esa persona esté más cerca de lo que te imaginas –dijo el pelinegro dándole una mirada rápida a Zafiro, sabiendo muy bien que a su amigo le gustaba Esmeralda desde hacia tiempo, pero no le había confesado sus sentimientos a ella porque no quería interferir en su relación con su novio.

–¿De verdad lo crees?

–Algo me dice que Seiya tiene razón –respondió Zafiro con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Lo ves? Pero ya no llores, no vale la pena que estés triste por alguien que no te supo apreciar.

–Gracias, chicos. Creo que ya me siento mejor –dijo ella buscándola las manos de ambos para estrechárselas en agradecimiento.

–¡Estás helada, Esmeralda! –exclamo Zafiro al tocarla–. Y la maldita calefacción no sirve… Allá atrás deje una cobija, tómala para que no te de frio.

–¿Dónde? Aquí no hay ninguna cobija.

–Olvídalo, toma –dijo Seiya desabrochándose su cinturón de seguridad. Se quitó su abrigo y se lo paso a Esmeralda–. Póntelo antes de que te enfríes más.

–¿Y tú?

–Descuida, estoy bien –respondió el pelinegro restándole importancia al asunto mientras se volvía a abrochar su cinturón de seguridad.

–Creo que es mejor que paremos en la siguiente estación de servicio antes de que también te congeles, Seiya –dijo Zafiro–. Así compramos algo de café y busco esa cobija para ti, Esmeralda.

–No es necesario que te molestes, Zafiro, pero gracias.

–No es ninguna molestia, además… yo… bueno verás…

–¿Qué pasa?

Seiya sonrió mientras escuchaba como su amigo buscaba las palabras exactas para invitar a Esmeralda a salir. Dirigió su mirada a la ventanilla de la camioneta para tratar de darles un poco de intimidad, mientras ellos hablaban sobre ir a tomar algo cuando llegaran a Tokio. Parecía que las cosas estaban mejorando para ellos.

El pelinegro suspiro mientras pensaba en Tokio y en su Bombón. La extrañaba tanto que lo único que quería hacer al llegar a la ciudad, era abrazarla y besarla sin intención alguna de separarse de ella. Incluso pensaba que podrían ir a Kamakura, que estaba a cincuenta kilometros al suroeste de Tokio; después de todo no estaba muy lejos de la ciudad y podrían pasar allá el fin de semana. Sin duda, allí estaba su playa favorita y era uno de los lugares más especiales para ambos: allí le había pedido a Serena que fuera su novia cuando eran adolescentes y se habían dado su primer beso de verdad, tiempo después allí también habían hecho el amor por primera vez, y años más tarde, en ese mismo lugar le había pedido a su Bombón que se convirtiera en su esposa.

Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. Si, definitivamente ansiaba volver a Kamakura y tener una escapada romántica perfecta con Serena.

Pero sus planes no pudieron realizarse, porque fue entonces que sucedió.

Un autobús que venía en sentido contrario a gran velocidad, impacto con fuerza contra su vehículo. Sin que pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo, la camioneta salió despedida dando vueltas mientras caía por un pronunciado acantilado.

Habían arboles rotos y torcidos por todo el camino de caída que hicieron la camioneta y el autobús hasta que lograron detenerse cuando chocaron contra un enorme roble. La camioneta había quedado en una posición inestable, y con cualquier movimiento en falso, era probable que siguiera cayendo varios metros más al vacio.

Las bolsas de aire del vehículo se habían activado. Aturdido, Seiya sintió que todo el cuerpo le dolía mientras intentaba averiguar cómo se encontraban sus amigos.

–¿Esmeralda? ¿Zafiro?

Ambos estaban inconscientes y sus rostros cubiertos con sangre, mucha sangre. Incluso él también estaba cubierto de sangre, producto de una herida que brotaba de su cabeza. El pelinegro trato de moverse para ayudarlos, pero le parecía imposible ante el dolor que sentía por hacer el más leve movimiento. No estaba seguro, pero algo le decía que era posible que tuviera algún hueso roto. Pero el dolor físico no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía al pensar en su familia: Taiki y Ami, Yaten, Mina, Ikuko y Kenji, y sobre todo Serena. La imagen de su esposa no abandonaba su mente, solo pocas horas de viaje los separaban y él anhelaba más que nunca estar a su lado.

Momentos más tarde, la puerta del lado del copiloto de la camioneta se abrió y Seiya logro ver a un hombre que se parecía muchísimo a él. Podría decirse que si Seiya Kou tuviera un hermano gemelo, seguramente sería el hombre frente a él; aunque claro, aquel sujeto no parecía tan herido como él. Le dijo algo que Seiya no logro entender mientras él lo único que pudo hacer fue gemir por el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

–No te preocupes, te voy a ayudar a salir de allí.

–¿Quién eres? –musito Seiya con dificultad para respirar.

–Soy Ángel. Tranquilo, amigo, vas a estar bien.

Seiya sentía como el dolor lo partía en dos mientras Ángel lo ayudaba a salir de la camioneta, que se movía amenazando con seguir cayendo hasta que finalmente Seiya salió de allí. Al cabo de unos minutos, se encontraba apoyado contra un árbol. Parecía que Ángel había tenido la suerte de no haber resultado herido como los demás pasajeros del autobús, cuyos gemidos de dolor lograba escuchar.

–Mis amigos…

–Descuida, los sacare de allí también. Todo estará bien. Espera aquí.

Seiya no sabía si Ángel ya había llamado a los servicios de emergencia, y ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de preguntárselo ya que de inmediato volvió a la camioneta para sacar a Esmeralda y Zafiro. Trato de buscar su celular en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, pero recordó que, al igual que su cartera e identificación, su celular estaba en el abrigo que le había prestado a Esmeralda.

De pronto, cuando Ángel se encontraba en el interior de la camioneta intentando sacar a su amiga, el vehículo se movió inestablemente y un instante después empezó a caer hasta el fondo del acantilado.

Seiya se levantó con dificultad en un intento por tratar de ayudar a Ángel y los demás. Pero solo logro ver como la camioneta seguía su camino hasta lo más profundo del acantilado, para un instante después arder en llamas. El pelinegro se estremeció ante lo ocurrido. Él podría habría muerto junto con Esmeralda y Zafiro, en lugar de Ángel, a quien estaba enormemente agradecido por haber salvado su vida.

Pero él aun estaba vivo, y en lo único que pensaba era en salir de allí para volver al lado de su Bombón.

Tratando de ignorar el dolor y el frio que sentía, Seiya intento subir por el acantilado, sosteniéndose de las ramas de los árboles para lograr subir hasta la carretera; quizás allí alguien lo vería y lo ayudarían a él y a los pasajeros del autobús. Tenía que luchar y sobrevivir. No podía darse por vencido fácilmente, no cuando lo único que deseaba era volver con su esposa.

Pero Seiya resbalo y empezó a caer por el acantilado. Su caída se detuvo algunos metros después cuando su cuerpo choco contra un tronco caído, golpeando fuertemente su cabeza y fue entonces que la oscuridad lo embargo.

**S&S**

–Aun no puedo creer que esté tan cerca el día en que Taiki se casé –dijo Mina con una sonrisa–. ¿Alguna vez te ha contado como solíamos jugar a las bodas cuando éramos niños, Ami?

–No creo que me hayas contado esa historia, cariño –comento Ami mirando a Taiki con amor.

–No es muy interesante. Yo siempre tenía que hacer de sacerdote –menciono el castaño, restándole importancia para después beber un trago de su cerveza.

–Y todo porque cada semana se casaban Serena y Seiya –agregó Yaten, causando que Serena se sonrojara al recordarlo.

–Y no olvides que cuando Mina lo lograba, también te casabas con ella –dijo Serena con una sonrisa divertida.

–Cierto, pero nos divorciábamos una hora después –replico el peli plateado.

–Si así jugaban de niños, puede que algún día ustedes se casen al igual que Serena y Seiya.

–¿Yaten y yo juntos? –musito Mina, sorprendida. Volteo a ver al peli plateado por un segundo y ambos exclamaron al mismo tiempo–. ¡No! ¡Nunca!

Serena, Ami y Taiki se rieron ante su reacción.

–Nunca digas nunca, hermanita.

–¡No lo digas ni de broma, Serena! –exclamo Mina mientras tomaba su copa de Martini–. Además, recuerden que estamos aquí para celebrar que muy pronto iniciara una nueva etapa en la vida de Ami y Taiki. Y hablo por todos al decir que sabemos que serán muy felices. ¡Salud!

–¡Salud!

Todos chocaron sus copas y tomaron de sus bebidas. Serena no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Ami y Taiki se besaban, mientras que Mina y Yaten se molestaban como siempre. Eran su familia y le encantaba verlos tan felices.

Yaten y Taiki eran los hermanos que había deseado tener y los quería como tales, un lazo que se fortaleció aún más entre ellos cuando fallecieron los padres de los Kou nueve años atrás en un accidente automovilístico. Taiki, que en aquel momento solo tenía un año estudiando Psicología en la Universidad de Tokio, se hizo cargo completamente de sus hermanos menores al trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo para sacarlos adelante, ya que Yaten y Seiya solo tenían catorce y dieciséis años respectivamente.

Al final, todos los esfuerzos que Taiki hizo por sus hermanos valieron la pena ya que todos habían terminado sus carreras universitarias, Seiya en Periodismo y Yaten en Derecho. Y el mayor de los Kou también se vio recompensado en el amor al conocer a Ami cuatro años atrás, ya que ella era doctora en el Hospital General de Tokio, donde ambos trabajaban. Desde entonces, también le había tomado un gran cariño a Ami, queriéndola como un miembro más de la familia.

En cuanto a Mina, veía como algo improbable que su hermana fuera algún día pareja de Yaten. Ambos tenían personalidades muy diferentes: él era demasiado serio, y ella le gustaba divertirse todo el tiempo, llevaba una vida más despreocupada ya que trabajaba como modelo en una agencia de publicidad en donde había sido la imagen de varias firmas de ropa muy importantes y viajaba constantemente, razón por la cual le había dado más importancia a su carrera que al amor, al igual que Yaten. Aunque claro, Seiya siempre decía que en el momento menos esperado, Mina y Yaten terminarían juntos.

Serena suspiro mientras dirigía su mirada a la entrada del bar por enésima vez, con la esperanza de ver entrar a su esposo, pero nada. Seiya aún no llegaba.

–Seguramente Seiya esta atorado en el tráfico y por eso aún no ha llegado –dijo Taiki al verla mirar la puerta –Ya verás que de un momento a otro estará aquí.

–Sí, tienes razón –musito la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque lo cierto era que estaba preocupada. Su esposo tendría que haber llegado de Akita hacía un par de horas y no contestaba su celular.

–Voy por otro trago –menciono Yaten mientras se ponía de pie.

–Te acompaño –Taiki también se incorporó–. ¿Les traigo lo mismo, chicas?

Las tres asintieron, tras lo que los hermanos Kou fueron hacia la barra del bar por más bebidas.

Serena saco su celular de su bolso y marco el número del celular de Seiya, pero la mando directo al buzón de voz. Frustrada, bebió de un solo trago lo que quedaba de su agua mineral, para inmediatamente después llamar nuevamente a su esposo. El resultado fue el mismo.

–Tranquilízate, Serena. Quizás se le acabo la batería al celular de Seiya y por eso no te responde –comento Ami, intentando calmarla.

–Tal vez… pero es muy tarde. Él ya debería de estar aquí.

–Ya sabes cómo es el tráfico en esta ciudad. Probablemente está en un taxi a unas cuadras de aquí; estará aquí en cualquier segundo

–¿Y si no, Mina? ¿Por qué ni me ha llamado? Si se hubiera quedado sin batería su celular, Seiya al menos me hubiera llamado de la casa para avisarme que ya está en la ciudad y viene en camino, pero ni siquiera lo ha hecho. ¿Y si le pasó algo?

–No hables así. De nada te sirve ponerte paranoica. Toma –dijo Mina pasándole lo que quedaba de su Martini–. Un poco de alcohol calmara esos nervios.

–No, no puedo tomar alcohol.

–¿Cómo que no puedes? –musito ella sorprendida mientras notaba como Serena y Ami intercambiaban una rápida mirada–. ¿Serena, estás…?

–¡Cállate, Mina! –exclamo la rubia rápidamente.

–¡Lo estás! ¿Verdad? –pregunto ella, volteo a ver a Ami–. ¿Lo está, Ami?

–No puedo decir nada. Ya sabes, confidencialidad médico-paciente –dijo Ami con una sonrisa.

–¡Ustedes dos son únicas! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada, Serena?

–Porque apenas ayer confirme que estoy embarazada. Ni siquiera Seiya lo sabe. Y esto no debe de salir de nosotras hasta que se lo diga a mi esposo.

–De acuerdo. ¡Pero sin duda estoy tan feliz de saber que seré tía! –dijo Mina abrazándola–. Seiya y tú serán unos magníficos padres.

–Es verdad. Ese bebe será muy afortunado por crecer a su lado –añadió Ami con una sonrisa, también sumándose al abrazo.

–¡Gracias, chicas! –exclamo Serena con una gran sonrisa mientras las tres se separaban.

–¿Cuándo le darás la gran noticia a Seiya? –pregunto Mina.

–Está noche… Ojala ya estuviera aquí. Ansió tanto ver su rostro cuando le diga que vamos a ser padres.

–Va a estar muy feliz –dijo Ami–. Estoy completamente segura de eso. Él siempre ha querido que tengan hijos.

En ese instante, empezó a sonar el celular de Serena.

–¡Por fin! –exclamo Mina–. Seguramente Seiya va a entrar al bar en cualquier momento mientras hablan por teléfono.

Serena sonrió ante las palabras de su hermana, esperando que así fuera. Pero su sonrisa desapareció al mirar la pantalla de su celular ya que no era Seiya quien llamaba. Era un número desconocido. Contesto la llamada.

–¿Bueno?

–¿Señora Kou? Disculpe que la llame tan tarde. Soy el oficial Nakamura, de la policía de Akita

La rubia sintió que un escalofrió la recorría por completo al escuchar al hombre al otro lado de la línea. La llamada provenía de Akita, de donde Seiya había estado el último par de días.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarle, oficial? –musito ella, intentando deshacer el nudo que sentía en su garganta.

–Esta tarde hubo un accidente en la carretera, a las afueras de Akita. Le comunico que la camioneta en la que viajaba el señor Seiya Kou fue encontrada en el lugar del accidente…

–Pero Seiya se encuentra bien ¿verdad? ¿No le paso nada? –pregunto Serena, llamando la atención de Mina y Ami con sus palabras, al igual que la de Yaten y Taiki, que en esos momentos regresaron a la mesa con las bebidas de todos.

–Lamento informarle que desafortunadamente su esposo falleció.

Serena dejo caer su celular al suelo, totalmente en shock por lo que había escuchado. Los chicos le preguntaban qué era lo que ocurría, pero no podía ni responderles. No podía creer que Seiya estuviera muerto, no cuando pocas horas antes había hablado con él.

Las lágrimas inundaban el rostro de la rubia mientras una serie de flashazos recorrían su mente, recordando la primera vez que había visto a Seiya cuando ambos eran niños, hasta la última vez que había estado entre sus brazos, cuando le había dicho que la amaba y que regresaría pronto. Algo que ya nunca ocurriría.

Y ahora lo único que le quedaba del amor de su vida, era el bebe que estaba en su vientre.

**S&S**

Seiya Kou abrió los ojos lentamente, para rápidamente volver a cerrarlos. Sentía como le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial la cabeza. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podría moverse ante el intenso dolor que sentía. Nuevamente abrió los ojos, notando que la suave luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana, iluminando la limpia y estéril habitación de hospital en la que se encontraba. No sabía que le había pasado para que se encontrara en ese lugar.

–Ángel…

Volteo a escuchar aquella dulce voz, viendo que pertenecía a una joven de veinte años de ojos turquesa y cabello ondulado del mismo tono que lo miraba con cariño. A su lado estaba un hombre rubio de la edad de él y una niña de largo cabello lila, de no más de doce años a su lado.

–¡Oh, Ángel! ¡Estábamos tan preocupadas por ti! –exclamo la niña abrazándolo con fuerza.

El pelinegro gimió de dolor al sentir el cuerpo de la pequeña sobre su cuerpo.

–Con cuidado, Diana –la reprendió el rubio–. Después de las heridas que sufrió, no podemos maltratarlo tan pronto.

–Lo siento –se disculpó ella incorporándose rápidamente–. Pero estoy tan contenta de que por fin despertaras, Ángel.

–Ve a buscar a mis padres y al doctor, Haruka. Avísales que Ángel ya despertó.

–Por supuesto, Muchiru. Es bueno tenerte de regreso, Ángel –dijo Haruka, dirigiéndole una sonrisa, tras lo que salió de la habitación.

–¿Por qué me llaman, Ángel? –pregunto el pelinegro–. ¿Y quiénes son ustedes?

–¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? –inquirió Diana, confundida–. Te llamamos Ángel porque ese es tu nombre ¿No lo recuerdas?

–Yo… –musito él sin estar seguro de que decir.

El pelinegro miro a Diana y Michiru con atención, intentando recordar algo: sobre ellas, sobre él mismo, pero nada. Su mente era como un lienzo en blanco. Hizo un mayor esfuerzo por recordar lo que fuera, así se tratase de algo pequeño, pero era inútil. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar quien era él.

–¿En verdad no recuerdas cuál es tu nombre? ¿Ni quiénes somos nosotras?

–No… no consigo recordar nada. ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? –pregunto, preocupado.

–No lo sé…. Puede que tengas amnesia, por eso es que no nos recuerdas –dijo Michiru dando un suspiro. Le tomo la mano–. Pero descuida, vas a estar bien. Nosotras te ayudaremos a recordar.

–¿Y ustedes son?

– Ella es Diana y yo soy Michiru, Michiru Kaioh. Somos tus hermanas menores, Ángel.

–¿Y el hombre que estaba aquí hace un momento?

–Es Haruka Tenoh. Es tu mejor amigo.

–Ya veo… –musito él asimilando las palabras de Michiru. Aunque le dijo que eran hermanos, algo dentro de él le decía que no era así. Para él era una completa extraña–. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué me paso?

–Tuviste un accidente. Ibas en un autobús rumbo a Akita, pero el conductor perdió el control de los frenos y el autobús cayó por un acantilado antes de llegar a la ciudad. Todos vinimos desde Kioto cuando nos enteramos de lo que ocurrió.

–¿Kioto?

–Sí, allá está nuestro hogar –dijo Diana–. Si volviste a Akita fue para quedarte con los monjes.

–¿Monjes? –musito él, confundido.

–Sí, pensabas quedarte en el templo de los monjes budistas porque… –dijo Diana antes de guardar silencio al notar la firme mirada de Michiru sobre ella.

–La historia de los monjes budistas es muy larga, pero no pienses en ello ahora, Ángel. Lo importante es que te recuperes. Estás vivo de milagro, sufriste muchas heridas.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta de ello: tenía vendajes en su pecho, la cabeza, el brazo derecho enyesado y muchos moretones en el brazo izquierdo. No recordaba el accidente, pero no tenía duda de era afortunado por seguir con vida.

Mientras seguía haciendo una inspección por su cuerpo para saber qué tan graves eran sus heridas, algo llamo la atención del pelinegro en su mano izquierda; en su dedo anular, tenía en su piel una marca como si hubiera llevado un anillo, pero no llevaba puesto ninguno. Una idea asalto su mente con fuerza.

–¿Estoy casado, Michiru?

–¿Qué? –pregunto ella sorprendida.

–¿Qué si tengo esposa? ¿Ella sabe lo que me pasó? ¿Está aquí?

–No, Ángel. Ella no está aquí… –musito Michiru suspirando profundamente–. Estuviste casado, pero…

–¿Pero, qué? ¿Iba conmigo en el autobús?

Michiru negó con la cabeza –No tenemos por qué hablar de estas cosas ahora.

–Solo dímelo. No te imaginas lo horrible que es no saber quién eres, ni conocer tu pasado.

–¡Oh, Ángel! –exclamo Diana al borde de las lágrimas–. Pero nosotras te ayudaremos a recordar. No te vamos a dejar solo.

–Eso es verdad. Haremos hasta lo imposible porque te recuperes –dijo Michiru–. Te llevaremos con los mejores especialistas sin importar que tengamos que recorrer todo Japon, o debamos ir a Estados Unidos o ir a donde sea que estén. Muy pronto volverás a ser el Ángel Kaioh de siempre.

El pelinegro no supo ni que decirles, pero le alegraba saber que tenía unas hermanas que se preocupaban tanto por él. Les sonrió. Michiru y Diana correspondieron a su sonrisa y lo abrazaron con delicadeza para no lastimarlo.

Unos momentos después, los tres dirigieron sus miradas a la puerta al escuchar unos pasos. Las hermanas Kaioh sonrieron al ver a Haruka junto con sus padres, Luna y Artemis Kaioh, quienes se quedaron en el umbral, sin dar un solo paso mientras observaban con atención lo que ocurría.

–¡Mira, mamá! ¡Ángel ya despertó! –exclamo Diana, feliz. Volteo a ver al pelinegro–. ¿Recuerdas a nuestros padres?

–¿Nuestros padres? –musito el pelinegro intentando recordar, pero por más que lo intentaba, para él era la primera vez que veía a la pareja. Negó sutilmente con la cabeza, Michiru apretó su mano con más fuerza.

–No importa. Te ayudaremos a recordar…

–¿Recordar? –pregunto Haruka confundida.

–Ángel no recuerda nada. Habrá que esperar a que venga el doctor, pero creo que tiene amnesia.

Al escuchar las palabras de su hija, Luna estalló en lágrimas y salió de la habitación dejando a todos sorprendidos.

–¿Qué le pasa a mamá? –pregunto Diana.

–Ya saben que esto le afecto mucho. Iré a verla –dijo Artemis y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa al pelinegro–. Me alegra saber que estás bien, hijo.

Artemis salió de la habitación y camino por los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la sala de espera, allí encontró a Luna llorando desconsoladamente. Sé sentó a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer, Artemis? Viste los rostros de las chicas… ¿Cómo les vamos a decir que ese muchacho no es su hermano?

–No lo sé, mi amor. Nuestra esperanza es que ese joven nos dijera algo de nuestro hijo, pero si no recuerda nada…

–¿Y nuestro hijo? ¿Dónde está nuestro Ángel?

Luna enterró su rostro en el pecho de su esposo sin dejar de llorar. La angustia que había empezado a consumirla por dentro durante las últimas horas, se intensifico aún más ante lo ocurrido momentos antes.

En cuanto se enteraron de que el autobús en el que iba su hijo, Ángel Kaioh, se accidento en la carretera antes de llegar a Akita, de inmediato los Kaioh dejaron Kioto para viajar hacia Akita en el avión privado de la familia; después de todo, para algo tenía que servir todo el dinero que ganaba Artemis Kaioh con su imperio hotelero en Japón y gran parte de Asia.

Al llegar al Hospital General de Akita, les comunicaron a los Kaioh que un joven identificado como Ángel Kaioh fue encontrado en el lugar del accidente, a algunos metros del autobús, con múltiples heridas y contusiones, además de la fractura de un par de costillas, de su brazo derecho y lo que parecían ser principios de una neumonía ya que ni siquiera llevaba un abrigo que lo cubriera del frio de las montañas de Akita. Pero pese a todo, lo estaban atendiendo para salvar su vida.

Para Luna, fue un alivio saber que su hijo mayor no se encontraba entre las personas que habían fallecido en el accidente. O al menos eso pensó, ya que cuando le entregaron las pertenencias de "Ángel", se dio cuenta de que aquel joven que en un principio creyó que era su hijo, no lo era. Y todo gracias a la argolla de matrimonio de plata que estaba entre las cosas de quien creía era su hijo, ya que el verdadero Ángel alguna vez había usado una argolla de matrimonio, pero era de oro. Algo que Luna sabía muy bien ya que ella misma le dio a su hijo mayor las argollas de matrimonio que alguna vez pertenecieron a sus abuelos, y que Ángel le regreso cuando enviudo.

Ángel Kaioh se había casado un año atrás con su novia de la Universidad, Molly Osaka. Pero el matrimonio solo duró seis meses ya que Molly murió a causa del tumor cerebral que tenía. Devastado por la muerte de su esposa, Ángel viajo por todo Japón en un intento por encontrar la paz interior que necesitaba y a su regreso a Kioto semanas atrás, le informo a su familia su intención de recluirse en un templo budista que había visitado durante su estancia en Akita. Razón por la cual, Ángel Kaioh pensaba volver a allí. Pero ese desafortunado accidente se había interpuesto en sus planes.

Y ahora Luna no sabía qué hacer. Solo Artemis y ella sabían que el joven que Haruka, Michiru y Diana creían que era Ángel, no lo era. Y aunque no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que su hijo mayor estuviera muerto, era algo que tendría que empezar a aceptar.

–Creo que es hora de aceptar que Ángel está…

–Ni siquiera lo digas, Luna –dijo rápidamente Artemis.

–Es la única explicación que hay. Si estuviera vivo, Ángel ya nos hubiera avisado que está bien. Y eso no ha pasado… –musito ella entre lágrimas–. Lo único que quiero es encontrar el cuerpo de nuestro hijo y darle el entierro que merece.

–¿Y qué va a pasar con ese muchacho?

–No lo sé. Seguramente debe tener esposa, o algún familiar que lo esté buscando.

–Ambos sabemos que nadie ha preguntado por él, quizás este divorciado o viudo y no tiene familiares.

–Tal vez... Y tal vez a nuestro Ángel lo identificaron como alguien más, tal como ese muchacho, a quien confundieron con nuestro hijo y por eso no lo encontramos. Es probable que el cuerpo de Ángel se lo hayan dado a alguien más y no se hayan dado cuenta...

–Si así fuera, alguien, al igual que nosotros, se habría dado cuenta del cambio y ya nos lo hubieran informado. Y eso no ha sucedido.

–¿Qué haremos, Artemis? ¿Cómo les diremos la verdad a Diana y Michiru? ¿A ese muchacho?

–No lo sé… no lo sé….

Luna y Artemis se quedaron abrazados por mucho tiempo, tanto que, cuando ella dejo de llorar, ambos notaron que uno de los doctores se acercaba a ellos.

–Señores Kaioh…

Artemis levanto la mirada ante el doctor frente a él –Dígame, doctor Yamamoto.

–Vengo de ver a su hijo, y afortunadamente lo peor ha pasado. Se recuperara completamente de todas las lesiones que sufrió, pero…

–¿Pero, qué?

–No quise mencionar esto delante de sus hijos, pero la lesión que sufrió Ángel en la cabeza sin duda es la causa de su amnesia.

–¿Recuperara su memoria? –pregunto Luna.

–Es difícil de decir, pero considerando la gravedad del golpe que sufrió… es poco probable que recupere su memoria… quizás nunca recupere sus recuerdos.

El doctor Yamamoto estuvo hablando con Luna y Artemis un rato más sobre la salud de quien todos creían era Ángel Kaioh. Cuando la pareja nuevamente estuvo a solas, se quedaron en silencio, pensando en la mejor forma de actuar ante la situación que se encontraban.

–Empiezo a creer que tal vez no tengamos que decirles la verdad a las chicas.

–No lo dices enserio, Artemis.

–Si ese joven no tiene familia, podemos darle un lugar en la nuestra. Después de todo, él no recuerda nada y ya escuchaste al doctor, es probable que nunca recupere su memoria. Y como las chicas creen que es Ángel…

–No podemos hacer eso… No podemos sustituir a Ángel con ese muchacho. ¿Qué tal si algún día recupera la memoria y se da cuenta de que no es Ángel Kaioh?

–¿Y si ese día nunca llega, Luna?

Ella lo miro sin saber que responder.

–Ya perdimos un hijo y la vida nos está dando la oportunidad de tener otro. Ese joven merece tener una familia que lo ame como nosotros amamos a Ángel. Así podríamos ahorrarle un terrible sufrimiento, no solo a ese joven, sino también a Diana y Michiru.

–Pero existe la posibilidad de que algún día él recupere su memoria y desee volver a su antigua vida. ¿Qué haremos entonces?

–Si eso algún día sucede, le diremos todo y le explicaremos porque le dimos un lugar en nuestra familia. Lo único que importa ahora, es que sanen las heridas que sufrió en el accidente.

–Lo sé, lo importante es que ese joven se recupere, pero… no sé si podre ser capaz de ocultarle la verdad.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos entonces, Luna?

–No lo sé… no lo sé…

Luna se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por la sala de espera, intentando aclarar su mente para tomar la mejor decisión. Sin decidir aun que hacer, ella camino por los pasillos del hospital hasta nuevamente llegar a la habitación de quien todos creían que era su hijo. Desde la ventana, observo como sus hijas platicaban con el joven que estaba sobre la cama, logrando arrancarle varias sonrisas con tal de que olvidara la tragedia que lo había llevado hasta el hospital. Y parecía que lo estaban logrando.

Al contemplar aquella escena, Luna recordó todos los días felices que había compartido con su familia, días a cuyos recuerdos se aferraba con fuerza ya que no quería que terminaran, aun sabiendo que ya nada volvería a ser como antes y más tras la muerte de su hijo mayor.

La pelinegra dio un largo suspiro al sentir la mano de su esposo sobre su hombro. Su corazón estaba tomando una decisión sumamente dolorosa, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que era lo mejor para evitarles un dolor mayor a sus hijas.

–Está bien, Artemis. Lo haremos… Pero nadie debe saber la verdad. Diana y Michiru nunca deben de saber esto.

–No tienen por qué saberlo. Este secreto no saldrá de nosotros –le aseguro Artemis.

En ese momento, Diana salió de la habitación y se reunió con ellos.

–¿Dónde estaban? Ángel está ansioso por verlos.

–Tu madre necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, hija.

–¿Pero ya estás bien, mamá? –pregunto Diana preocupada.

–Lo estoy. Vamos.

Los tres entraron a la habitación, en donde todos voltearon a verlos, en especial el pelinegro que sentía una gran curiosidad por conocer a la pareja que las chicas no dejaban de decirle que eran sus padres.

–¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

–Sí, cariño –musito Luna acercándose a la cama, conteniendo las lágrimas que estaban en sus ojos.

–No llores, mamá. El doctor dice que voy a estar bien.

–Lo sé… vas a estar bien y todos estaremos a tu lado durante tu recuperación –dijo ella dándole un beso en la frente al pelinegro–. Todo saldrá bien.

–Sobre mi memoria…

–Eso es lo de menos. Lo único que importa es que estés bien, hijo –menciono Artemis acercándose al lado de su esposa–. Sin importar si algún día recuperas o no tu memoria, no olvides que todos los que estamos aquí te amamos y queremos lo mejor para ti, en especial tu madre y yo.

* * *

_Ok, antes de que quieran ir tras mi cabeza, les recuerdo que este es solo el inicio de esta historia. Nuestros protagonistas muy pronto se reencontrarán y veremos como ha sido la vida para Serena creyendo ser viuda y con un bebe en camino, y Seiya con su amnesia y su nueva familia._

_Me despido por ahora esperando que hayan disfrutado del inicio de esta nueva aventura. Como siempre, no olviden escribir sus comentarios y contarme todo lo que piensan acerca de esta nueva historia. Nos seguimos leyendo en el capitulo uno._

_XOXO  
_

_Serenity  
_


End file.
